degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SecretPerson95/The Circle Season 1 Episode 1-Mr. Brightside
Main Plot (Leo is seen doing push-ups in his room) Leo: 198, 199, 200. Okay that's 200 push-ups. (He stands infront of a full length mirror and flexes) Leo: You are ready to become QB1 this year. Nothing will get in you (Leona walks into the room) Leona: Pee-Yew why does it stink in here? Leo: Just getting ready for football Leona: Well does football involve taking a shower before the first day of school? Leo: Awwwwwwww does someone want a hug? (Leo walks towards Leona with his arms open and she runs out of the room) Leo: This is going to be the year Sub Plot (Mark, Brandon, and Brett get out of a car) Mrs. Dobson: Have a good first day guys Brandon: So is that a no on the performing arts school? Mrs. Dobson: Brandon for the last time, stop wasting your time on music. Brandon: Was Whitney Houston a waste? Was Amy Winehouse? Was Michael Jackson a waste? Were the Beatles a waste? Mrs. Dobson: And its interesting that all of them are dead. (Mrs. Dobson drives away) Brett: I'm sorry man, but we have grade 9 band as a course this year (Brandon sighs) Brandon: Lets see how it goes (Leo and Leona get out of a car) Brett: Do you see.. Brandon: the pretty girl over there, yes I do Brett: Dude I saw her first so just back off. Brandon: We saw her at the same time. Brett: I called her though Brandon: You can’t call a person, see that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend (Brett walks away) (Leo and Leona walk over towards Mark and Brandon) Leo: Leona you already know Mark, and this is his brother Brandon: Are you a freshman? Leona: Yes but I missed orientation in June so I have no idea where my classes are. (Leona and Brandon smile at each other) Brandon: Can I see your schedule…… Okay we have most of the same classes so right now we have Grade 9 band. (Leona and Brandon walk away) Main Plot Leo: Did you see them? The look cute together (Leo says with a smile) Mark: If they get married we will be like brothers. (Mark smiles) Leo: Their 14 and we are already planning out their life Mark: Can I ask you something? Leo: What? Mark: Do you still think about what had happened with Andrew last year? Leo: Of course I do but he couldn’t accept that he was gay since he was a homophobe Mark: Do you think he will ever come back? Leo: I doubt it since he would be a senior this year and I doubt he would come back just for his senior year. (Francis is seen walking up the steps of ChandlerHeights) Mark: I see someone you might like. Leo: I’m just going to give myself time to get over Andrew first. (Francis walks up to Leo) Francis: Hello my name is Francis and I’m new to Chandler Heights Leo: Hey my name is Leo. Mark: Mark Francis: Hey can you guys show me where Mr. Sampson’s class is? Mark: You’re a senior? Francis: No I’m a junior; this is my only senior class. Leo: Mark I got the same class Francis: So we can walk together (Francis flashes a smile at Leo) Mark: Okay you have fun with that (Mark pokes Leo) Sub Plot (Leona and Brandon walk into Band Class) Mr. Lucas: Names? Leona: Leona Mr. Lucas: Congratulations Leona you will be our French horn player (Mr. Daniel hands her a French horn) Mr. Lucas: You’re name Brandon: Brandon Dobson Mr. Lucas: Class he have a clarinet protégée in this class, Brandon Dobson who has been a clarinetist since he started grade school (Brett tosses a paper ball at Brandon) Brett: LAME! Mr. Lucas: Brett I’m not above giving detention on the first day of school (Leona and Brandon take the last two seats by Brett) Brett: Brandon why are you being like this? Brandon: At least I don’t think girls are property and I “call” them like a 3rdgrader (Brett picks up his trombone) Brett: Say something else and all of the spit for my trombone is going in your face Brandon: SOMETHING ELSE! (Brett releases the spit from his trombone and it lands on Brandon’s face) (Brandon shoves Brett to the floor and they get into a fight) Mr. Lucas: You two want to fight? Fight in detention. Main Plot Mr. Sampson: I want you guys to pair up into groups of 3 for this first worksheet Francis: Leo you want to be in a group? Leo: Sure, I’ll get my friend Kaitlyn to join us Kaitlyn: I heard my name, better be good things Francis: Hey…I’m Francis Kaitlyn: Hey, I’m Kaitlyn Francis: I know he said your name (Francis smiles) Kaitlyn: I’m going to get the worksheets (Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and walks away) Francis: How are you two not together Leo: Don’t even, she loves ballet so much that she barely has time for a boyfriend. Francis: Normally when tell a girl a play football I’m in, I’m shooting for QB1 this year Leo: You play QB? Francis: I was going to last year, I was the first Grade 10 on the team, ever Leo: Looks like you might have some competition Francis: May the best man win (Francis smiles) Leo: Don’t worry I will (Leo smiles) Francis: So how do you not have a girlfriend? Leo: I’m gay Francis: What, no you aren’t. Leo: Yes I am Francis: God says homosexuality is wrong, but my father is a baptist minister. He could save you from your demons. Leo: I used to go to church but I left due to the hipocracy from people like you Francis: You can get saved, i'll hand you my pocket bible Leo: Don't talk to me, just leave our group Francis: But Leo I thought we could be friends. Leo: Leave, Jonathon would you like to be our third member (Jonathon walks over) Jonathon: Sure (Francis walks away right before Kaitlyn comes back) Kaitlyn: Homophobe? Leo: You already know it, to think I actually.....nevermind Sub Plot (Brett and Brandon are sitting infront of Mr. Chandler in his office) Mr. Chandler: You two are freshmen. FRESHMEN, getting into a fight on the first day? I will just give you two a warning Brandon: Thanks Brett: Thank you sir. Mr. Chandler: Followed by detention for the rest of the week. (Brett and Brandon walk out of the office) Brett: I'm sorry for spitting on you Brandon: I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you. Brett: We've been friends forever and we cant let some girl we just met come in between us (Brandon and Brett hug) (Leona walks over) Leona: You guys are the only cool people I have met here but I'm not interested in a relationship right now. Brett: So are you willing to stay here until 4 since we have detention? Brandon: Or you could join us. Leona: Uhhhhhh no I'm good (Leona smiles) besides I have to stay here because my brother has football tryouts Brett: I already love our new freshie trio (Brett hugs both of them) Main Plot (Leo and Francis are leaving football tryouts) Leo: I GOT IT! Francis: I think someone who is as confused as you are should not focus on football (The Circle comes up to Leo) Chantal: Are we going to have a problem? Francis: I'm just offering to cure him. (Leo holds Chantal back from getting in Francis's face) Francis: I'll pray for both of you (Francis walks away and joins Kelly, Alecktra, Grant, and Cameron at a table) Francis: Are you guys new to this school? Grant: Yea, Cameron and I have been best friends since about elementary school Alecktra: Kelly and I the same Francis: Those 7 over there are a bunch of mean-spirited people so do you mind if I join you guys? Cameron: Sure, why not? Kelly: Maybe you will have a best friend soon too? (Kelly smiles) Francis: Maybe (Francis looks at Leo) Chantal: That dude will cause drama this year Dylan: Chantal lets keep the fighting to a minimum Vanessa: I don't want my friend expelled Chantal: I wont get expelled. We are one side and they are the other. (Nate shrugs) Category:Blog posts